


Under the cedar tree

by Bethan_jackman



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Sentimental, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethan_jackman/pseuds/Bethan_jackman
Summary: Kate and Anthony visit Aubrey Hall the day after their wedding.Based off of #13 head canon from my Tumblr Blog bridgertonheadcanons
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. Kate

Under the cedar tree

Kate hummed in content as she felt Anthony trace patterns into her bare back, his fingers as light as a feather. Her eyes still shut she reached over the covers to grasp his free hand which he took and brought to his lips.

“Good morning Lady Bridgerton”. He murmured.

Lady Bridgerton. Gosh it would take some getting used to.

“Good morning my Lord” Kate murmured stretching out her limbs, finding pleasure in the dull ache that was subject to their activities the night before. She heard him chuckle quietly as she moaned slightly.

“Stiff?” He murmured, his hand now drifting down her back to the curve of her bottom and squeezing.

“Slightly, but I feel good” Kate replied and she rather thought she could hear him grin in that rakish way he so often did. “What about you are you stiff?”

“Mmm no not at all” Anthony replied a trace of humour in his tone.

Kate huffed, opening her eyes and pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Well you do have more experience in this department”

Anthony put his finger under her chin and leant down to kiss her nose. “A fact that I intend to remedy my dear wife.”

Kate couldn’t stop herself from feeling scared but also aroused all at once. She knew of course on ones wedding night, the bedroom activities were usually vigorous, but they had made love four times. Four times! Anthony had left her a quivering wreck by the end of it all and he had still promised as she had collapsed into the pillows that there was “still much more that they could do”.

“Do you plan to remedy that now? Or might I ask for a reprieve -“

He growled “not this again -“

“Only to wash! And perhaps eat something” Kate snapped. He was making her feel foolish about their conversation last night.

Anthony stopped short however a look of relief over his face. “Yes of course Kate. In fact I rather thought we should go to Aubrey Hall for a few days. We would have more privacy there and of course you are the new lady of the house. I am sure the staff are eager to meet their new Viscountess.”

Kate gulped. It all sounded ridiculous that someone like her would be a Viscountess. But she did love the country, and the gardens. “It sounds like a splendid idea. It is rather a lovely place for a honeymoon”

Anthony beamed. “Excellent, I shall tell them to prepare breakfast and the carriages. Anything in particular you would like for breakfast?”.

Kate shook her head. “You will soon come to know that I am not fussy at all about food”

Anthony looked satisfied. “I had a feeling you might say that”

Kate rolled over onto her back and sat up surveying the scene before her. Her wedding dress was strewn across an arm chair. Her stockings were on opposite sides of the room and from her position in the bed she could only see one of her shoes. Her trousseau lay across the far side of the room, she knew she had a robe inside, but to get to it.... This posed a problem, whilst her new husband had made her feel beautiful beneath candle light and passion, now in the light of day she didn’t feel quite as brave. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and then deciding, she pulled at the bedsheet wrapping it tightly about herself and stumbled across room, clutching at the sheet with one hand she rummaged among her belongings searching for her robe.

“What the devil are you doing?” Anthony called from the bed.

“Getting dressed” She mumbled not turning.

“Under a sheet?” She could hear his amusement in his voice, but Kate huffed and rummaged further.

She could hear Anthony get out of bed. “Kate” He sighed and she felt his arms wrap tightly about her.

“What” Kate grumbled.

“Oh Kate Kate Kate. Haven’t we been over this.” His hands pulled at the sheet and despite Kate’s best efforts it dropped to the floor. She opened her mouth to make protest but Anthony silenced her with a kiss. “You are beautiful” He whispered pulling her to his chest. “You need not be shy in front of me -“

“Anthony” Kate whispered. “It’s all so ... so new.”

He hummed. “Yes I know. I will leave you to some privacy. But please Kate, you’re gorgeous but if you are feeling er ... shy then all you need to do is tell me”

And with that he pulled on breeches and left Kate to her own, rather confusing thoughts.

A half hour later she descended the stairs and caught sight of her bridal bouquet and a sudden thought popped into her head. 

“Nancy” Kate called to her new maid.

“My lady” Nancy said appearing round the corner behind her.

“Could you see to it that my bouquet is preserved for the ride to Aubrey? I shall have need of it there”

Nancy smiled and nodded her head. “Of course I shall have it seen to”.

The ride to Aubrey was comfortable. Kate had brought a book to read but she found the previous nights rigorous activities soon found her fast asleep and soon enough Anthony was whispering in her ear to awake. The sun was shining brightly on Aubrey Hall and Kate spied that the entire household waiting for them on the steps. She smoothed her skirts trying to make herself presentable.

“I get the feeling you are rather nervous” Anthony smirked his eyebrow raised arrogantly.

“Well” Kate snapped. “Quite. Your mother up until yesterday was the lady of this house. She has rather large shoes to fill.”

Anthony smirked again. “There is no need. You are a sensible woman, and delightfully intelligent . I knew you would make the perfect viscountess”.

Kate wanted to respond scathingly but she had no time, the carriage had pulled to a halt and the door opened. Kate took a breath mentally pulling herself together. She could do this. She would do this. She had to do this.

Anthony made his introductions, all the staff bowing or curtsying politely and offering their welcome and Kate, ever dutiful, smiled demurely. He kept his hand clutched in Kate’s enjoying its gentle strength. Anthony could not wait to have her by herself, in his bed in all manner of positions. In fact there were many rooms he could imagine his wife in. The thought made him smirk, and tightened his groin. His plans for his wife however were interrupted by Milton stepping forward several letters in his hand.

“My Lord there’s been some urgent missives from the farm that need replying. The recent storms have brought down several trees blocking the cattle grids.”

Anthony groaned. “Milton I am on my honeymoon”

The man stared back unblinkingly “I understand my Lord and I have held them off best I could but they need approval from you to use the money in the account to have the trees removed. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

Anthony scowled. “Fine. Kate I must apologise that I am not able to see you over the threshold properly” He said turning and touching her cheek. But Kate only smiled and took his hand.

“That’s quite alright. It is a lovely day I shall take a walk get some fresh air before-“ Her cheeks turned pink and Anthony chuckled.

“Indeed wife, get your fresh air whilst you can” He winked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning and heading inside to his office, his imagination running away with him painting delightful pictures of his wife.

An hour later he stretched and put down his pen. The sun was cresting behind the trees casting a pinkish hue upon the grounds. Feeling rather pleased with himself he stood staring out the window and humming to himself. He could not see Kate but presumed she had returned to the house. She was probably taking tea. Suddenly craving her company he exited his office. Kate’s ladies maid Nancy was overseeing a large crate being taken upstairs.

“Nancy” He called out and woman dropped immediately into a curtsy.

“My Lord, how might I be of assistance?.”

“Could you point me in the direction of the Viscountess?”

Nancy smiled coyly “Her lady ship went for a walk”

“To the gardens?” Anthony asked thinking fondly of the gazebo.

“No towards the cedar tree”

Anthony paused his stomach dropping. What did she need to be there for? He avoided that area of the grounds like the plague for all but once a year. His father’s birthday was the only time Anthony could stomach seeing his father’s grave. He muttered his thanks and hurried outside striding quickly out a quarter of a mile to where a large cedar tree stood in the pink sunlight. He saw her then kneeling before the headstone and he felt his chest tighten painfully. He quietened his footsteps so not to scare her. She had laid her wedding bouquet at the foot in the grass and ....

Anthony stopped dead. Was she talking to the headstone?

“- and well it was all rather sudden My Lord, I was quite positive that there was to be no more silk left in London. Your dear wife does like to shop doesn’t she. Oh and of course the wedding! My sister Edwina served as my attendant and Hyacinth your daughter was my flower girl. She did a very good job I must say but then Gregory did upturn her flower basket and she got quite cross.”

Anthony felt tears prick his eyes but did not make an attempt to make himself known. Part of him, a rather large part of him wanted to hear what more Kate had to say.

“-But the wedding went on without a hitch. Your son however did stumble slightly on his vows which eased my own nerves a great deal. He made a charming toast at the wedding breakfast as did Benedict. They all wished you could have been there, especially Violet. She is quite determined to see them all wed I am sure. I do hope I do your wife justice in this position. Despite our rather quick engagement, I value your son’s opinion, I don’t want to disappoint him. He drives me insane, but I do not wish to disappoint him.” She sighed. “You should be proud of him. He is doing a splendid job. He loves his family very much and I suppose that is all I can ask for”

Anthony hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks, so touched by this moment. He felt oddly like an intruder but this gesture however small was so poignant. He knew that he could not love his wife, would not love his wife, but in that moment he rather thought he adored her sentimentality.

“Oh Kate” He whispered, but she had heard and turned sharply.

“Lord above you scared me” She gasped.

“I’m sorry” He muttered and closed the distance between them. “I see you have introduced yourself to my father”

“Well” Kate said clearing her throat. “I rather thought it appropriate. He is a very good listener”

Anthony smiled weakly. “Not so good at conversation” He moved to sit beside her moving to touch the smooth headstone and then the bouquet of flowers. “This is rather.... this is very sweet of you Kate.”

She reached for his hand and squeezed. “Mary did the same to my mother’s grave after her wedding.” She shrugged. “You were busy. I just wanted to introduce myself and say thank you. For raising such an admirable son”

He crushed her to him, descending on her lips to hide his tears, and emotions. Pulling Kate onto his lap, his hands gripped her hair pulling it from its coiffeur. He sunk back into the grass, his hands moving down Kate’s back as she moaned against his lips. Anthony could feel Kate’s hips move against his in earnest. He groaned with need, god he had created a wonton Madame and he’d only had her four times! He moved his lips along her jaw and swiftly attacked her pale neck.

“Mmm Anthony” Kate panted in his ear and then suddenly she was sitting up her brown eyes wide in horror. “Anthony we can’t do this here!”

Anthony grasped her hips pulling her closer to him to express his desire. “Why the hell not?”

“We are in the company of your father” 

Anthony turned his head to the granite stone as it glittered slightly in the sunset. “He’s dead Kate, I’m sure he won’t mind his eldest son furthering the family name”

“Yes but I mind” She snapped struggling to get up.

He grinned. “Is that so? I don’t think you have much say in the matter darling”

Kate scowled at her husband but then a sudden idea came to her and she relaxed, slowly circling her hips feeling his desire pressing through the layers of clothing between them. Anthony groaned beneath her as she leant down to nibble at his ear. “I’ll give you a choice then” She whispered a wave of boldness pushing her on. “You can have me here in the grass under this tree”

Anthony groaned with need. “That is what I want”

“Or” Kate interrupted. “You can take me back to the house, to your bed.” She ground her hips more fervently and kissed down his muscled neck. “You can teach me anything, show me anything and I will do anything you want, for as many times as you desire”

Anthony froze beneath her and Kate pulled back to watch his expression. His eyes flitted between hers seemingly weighing up both options. “Anything?”

Kate nodded feeling herself flush crimson. “Anything my Lord”

He grinned boyishly once more and before she knew it, (and to this day she still did not quite know how Anthony had managed such a manoeuvre) she over his left shoulder and he was striding back to the house, placing a well positioned slap on her bottom.

“You Lady Bridgerton shall make a fine student indeed when I’m through with you. Say goodbye to the outside darling you won’t see it for a few days”


	2. Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie asks her new sister in law to odd a letter along to Aubrey Hall

Sophie Beckett made a beautiful bride in Kate’s opinion. She had been married in silver and ivory, her hair with Kate and Violet’s assistance was coiled up and decorated with Baby’s breath. Kate had chosen a tiara for her out of the family collection. Truly Kate was looking forward to having another sister in law, only one year younger she felt they shared common ground as they were married to the most notorious Bridgerton brothers. Anthony had graciously offered to give Sophie away as Benedict had done for Kate on her own wedding. The Viscountess had to admit she had never seen her brother in law look so in love as when he turned to see his bride and make his vows.

Kate and Anthony had hosted the reception at Bridgerton house and she stood now in the ballroom surveying the newlyweds as they danced around the room. 

“She hasn’t a mother” Violet Bridgerton announced as she sidled up to Kate a glass of champagne in her hand. “I wonder if I should, well talk to her about what is to come this evening.”

Kate pondered it and then turned to her mother in law. “Violet you were once her mistress, you might terrify the poor thing if you enlighten her with the details of the intimacies of marriage. Plus I am sure I could use the practice, let me speak with her”

Her mother in law seemed to sag in relief. “I was hoping you would say that Kate. Come I shall ask my son for a dance whilst you speak with her”

Kate laughed. “You are full of schemes Violet”

The elder woman turned and smirked, which reminded Kate greatly of her husband, but said nothing as she glided across the room where she tugged Benedict from his new wife and took up a waltz. Kate beckoned at Sophie to join her and the ethereal woman followed as they exited from the ballroom.

“We haven’t had much time to get acquainted you and I” Kate began as they made their way down the hall to Anthony’s study to which Kate produced a key from a hidden pocket in her bodice and unlocked the door, peering in first to make sure they were alone.

“No I suppose not, my lady” Sophie replied demurely. Kate tusked and waved a hand dismissively. She really did hate the formalities which accompanied her title. 

“My dear Sophie please just call me Kate” She said as she motioned Sophie inside and quickly closed the door and locked it. 

“Of course, I’m sorry Kate... errr might I ask why you locked the door?”

Kate grinned striding over to the book case reaching for the old books that she knew hid the good brandy.

“Firstly I don’t want anyone intruding” Kate answered as she poured out two glasses of brandy. “Secondly I do not wish my husband to know I have a key.”

Sophie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Why ever not?”

Kate giggled. “Because it takes all the fun out of tormenting him. He wishes for privacy but I get none of my own? That certainly won’t do at all. I love to torment him.”

Sophie was frowning, her green eyes suddenly filled with worry. “Do you not love your husband Kate?”

Kate threw back her head and laughed even more. “Oh I love him very much and that is why I live to torment him. Honestly you should have seen us when we first met, emphatically hated each other!”

She handed a glass of brandy to Sophie and took the seat behind the desk. Surveying her Kate could see why Benedict was so smitten with Sophie. Her skin was like porcelain, her eyes truly captivating. She was slightly scrawny but Kate imagined it was all the work as a servant which had done that. “You do not have a mother” Kate finally said as she sipped the brandy, watching as Sophie mimicked the action and winced at the burning alcohol.

“N-no. She died when I was born.”

“Mine died too when I was three. Thankfully I had Mary who stepped in and taught me all there was about being a woman, but I gather that you have had no such maternal role in your life.”

Sophie’s mouth thinned into a unsatisfactory line. “No I’ve been quite without.”

“Quite and whilst I would not presume to take the role, I’d rather thought you would prefer to hear the intimacies of marriage from me rather than our mother in law.”

Sophie’s face flushed as she took another swig of brandy. “The intimacies of marriage?”

Kate nodded smiling in what she hoped was a friendly way. “Yes quite, more specifically what will happen this evening-“

Sophie waved a hand. “Lord! Kate stop! You needn’t trouble yourself. I err.... that is to say Benedict and I have already-“

Kate blinked rapidly feeling rather shocked. Already? She had always assumed that Benedict was a gentleman, but then again there had been that one time when he had attempted to bring a party back to Anthony’s old house......she shook her head. “You have already?”

“Yes quite a few times actually. It was lucky we needed to hasten the marriage. I don’t think we could be any more secretive than we have been already” Sophie beamed as if it were her greatest accomplishment, which in truth probably was, all the Bridgerton brothers save Gregory who was all but 10 were well known for their rakish behaviour.

“Shame” Kate muttered feeing rather unaccomplished. “I’d rather hoped I get some practice in for when I have a daughter of my own.”

Sophie laughed. “Well there are still two unmarried Bridgerton brothers, maybe they will follow suit and choose brides without mother’s.”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Quite, well then I suppose we should finish these and get back” She raised her glass. “To already knowing what is to come”

Sophie mimicked her and then said “Anthony mentioned as we walked the aisle today that you put your bridal bouquet on their father’s grave after your wedding.”

Kate nodded. “I did but we are not planning on returning to Aubrey for quite some time, I don’t think yours would preserve.”

“Well perhaps you could create a replica, Benedict intends to spend our honeymoon in Wiltshire so we will not be visiting for a while yet. Would you create one and also add this? I wish to thank the former Viscount for his son.”

She rummaged in a concealed pocket and pulled out a neatly folded and sealed paper addressed to Edmund Bridgerton.

Kate took it and smiled. “What a perfect idea, I shall do so and place them both myself.”

“You might read it aloud” Sophie said quietly. “I am sure your husband would appreciate what I have written.”

“Oh I am sure he will” Kate agreed swirling her drink around her thoughts drifting to her husband and more specifically her “tutorage” on her honeymoon, after Anthony had found her under the cedar tree. It filled her with a warmth.

“Well if that is all” Sophie said breaking Kate from her daydreams.

“Oh there was just one more thing I wanted to discuss. A certain society I am a founder of....”

A month later Kate knelt at her father in law’s grave and carefully placed the bouquet of Peonies at the foot and pulled out the cream sealed letter sealed with navy blue wax. 

Taking a breath she began to read:

My Dear Lord Bridgerton,

I am writing to express my upmost gratitude for your son Benedict. We have just been wed and goodness I never expected this day to come. We met under such strange circumstances and then were reunited several years later. But sir I must inform you that I have loved your son from that very first moment. You were not fortunate enough to see your son grow into a man, but what a man he is.

He is determined, kind, incredibly loyal and gracious and I haven’t even started on his artistic talent. The drawings are maybe the best pieces of art I have ever seen. I hope that one day he finds the strength to allow the world to see them for I know the crowds will flock for even one glance.

We plan to live in Wiltshire and build a family there for we both prefer a quieter life and I promise on your grave that I will uphold my vows to Benedict until my last day on this earth. I hope you rest well in the knowledge that Benedict is the finest man I have ever known and I believe he loves me as I love him.

You are forever in my prayers my Lord,

Yours faithfully

Mrs Sophie Bridgerton née Beckett

“Well that was rather lovely” came a voice from behind her.

Kate turned and smiled broadly at her husband who was a picture of handsomeness with windswept hair and slight stubble across his chiselled cheeks from a day of travel.

“I’ve never heard anyone gush about Benedict like that” He smirked. “But I suppose I must give him credit he is the romantic one and she seems rather lovely. They are a good match, Benedict has needed happiness in his life for a long time. He has been under an awful amount of pressure being the second son. I am happy that he has found a woman who loves him. Has she not I would ensure to make her life a living hell”

Kate couldn’t help but notice the emotion in Anthony’s voice as he said this. It was true that Anthony was fiercely protective of his sisters, but no one apart from Kate had understood that he was tenfold more protective over his brothers, especially Benedict. She stood up handing the letter to Anthony. “Would you like to send it to Benedict?”

Anthony groaned. “What for?”

“Well you heard what I had to say, surely Benedict would appreciate hearing his wife’s thoughts”

Anthony nodded. “He might, yes of course he would” He moved to stand behind her wrapping his arms tightly about her waist, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. “What would I do without you eh?”

Kate smiled resting her face against his. “Be a very grumpy old man”

“Old am I?” He chuckled. “But that is impossible”

“And why is that, my Lord I do believe you are positively ancient” Kate teased wiggling her hips against him.

“Because woman, the plans I have for you are not those done by an old positively ancient man.”

His voice was low, seductive and it made Kate’s legs wobble slightly. She gasped slightly as his right hand moved up to palm her breast over her bodice. “What plans might those be?”

Kate was in his arms before she could say anymore and Anthony was striding across the fields. “Are we not going to the house?” Kate giggled.

“No no, the weather is warm, I think it’s time for a swim”

“Anthony!” Kate exclaimed. “I am hardly dressed for a swim”

Her husband barked out a laugh and Kate could feel her dress slowly unfastening. “That will soon be remedied my dear Katharine”

Kate smirked. “Well if that’s the case my Lord” She reached up and tugged at the knot of his cravat. “Say goodbye to the inside of your study darling, you won’t be seeing it for a few days”


End file.
